


2006

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, G - White Cortina, M/M, Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene and Sam in 2006.





	2006

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

He'd had thirty-three years to come to terms with his feelings but this man, this stranger more familiar to him than anything else in the sterile station, hadn’t even had thirty three days yet. 

 

Gene wanted to speak to him, wanted to grab him by his shoulders, ask him if he knew who he was. But he couldn't.

 

Tyler walked past him, like a sleepwalker oblivious to his surroundings, and Gene said nothing. 

 

He saw him again the next morning, in a short article tucked away in the corner of page eight. 

 

It wasn’t the first newspaper clipping Gene kept.


End file.
